On Opposite Sides
by xweethearts
Summary: That night, as the music played, as hearts beat as one, with all his courage, he introduced himself to the masked slytherin lass. It was that night that started it all.
1. Prologue: On Opposite Sides

Prologue:

**On Opposite Sides**

Prologue:

Silver and Cold

The hall was filled with students from fourth to seventh year. Familiar faces were masked and disguised, leaving me clueless on whom to ask for a dance. Across our table, a lady sat with ease. I think we have come across each other a few times by the hall, but I was not sure. Her face was hidden beneath the silver mask lined with a green lace. She was alone, so I gathered all my guts and approached her.

"Uh… Hi." I said, feeling the air become more and more saturated.

"Hi," She said shortly, then looked away.

"Would you… care for a dance?" I offered her the red rose with a golden stem.

"She gave me a reproving look and raised her own. Her rose, unlike the rest that a Slytherin gave, had a Silver flower on the green stem.

Before I could walk a step further, she told me, "But I wouldn't mind if you stay and keep me company." She continued, "He has been keeping me here for a while now." She said, not wanting to speak of 'his' identity.

I had to try my luck, "This song won't take three minutes before it's over. Please… just one dance. We'd go back to this table once the song is over."

"I really am sorry… but I can't."

I wanted to take my mask off and tell her who I really was, but that would ruin everything that this masquerade ball is all about. Nevertheless, I gave her my rose.

"No, sir… Please, ask someone else." She said, refusing to take the rose.

"I insist, Slytherin." Just then she gave me a faint smile, "I can manage. Keep the rose."

"Thank you… You are one of the reasons why I'll never forget this night." She happened to have looked towards the door. She abruptly stood up, "Oh, but you can't stay here for long. He's coming."

I wanted to know who she was pertaining to. If I recognize the face of her partner, it would be easy for me to identify this Slytherin that stood before me. But when I looked towards the entrance, I saw a lot of people. Whoever she was speaking of, I couldn't discern.

"Gryffindor," she said as she took three silver petals off her rose. "There still is next year." She smiled, giving me the petals. She leaned closer and kissed me lightly on the cheek. "Goodnight." She added before she turned her back on me.

"Slytherin," I called. She turned to face me, but then my attention was caught by a different voice.

"Harry," Cho approached me. "I have to tell you something."

"Cho I'm-" I was interfered. My gaze never met hers. I watched as the Slyhterin made her way into the crowd.

"Harry, please, listen." She paused, seemingly uncertain on what she was about to say. "I think I'm starting to like you again."

I lost sight of the mysterious Slytherin lass. "Look Cho. This isn't the right time to talk about this." I paused, "You shouldn't have told me."

There was an awkward silence between the two of us.

"I'm sorry." She said, looking away.

Just then, I realized what I've just said.

"Cho-"

"No, Harry, It's alright." She turned her back at me and left.

It was that closing chapter in my life that started it all.


	2. On The Brink

Chapter 1: (Narrator's POV)

Chapter 1: (Narrator's POV)

On the Brink

"You still have those? It's been a year!" Ron blurted out after seeing Harry pull out from his drawer the three petals of that silver rose.

"Well, I don't get something like this every night."

"Yeah, but they're wilting!"

"It still reminds me of everything that happened that night." He paused, "I still have to find her."

"You're a very eager man!" Ron chuckled, "There are approximately 750 Slytherin girls from first to-"

"I only need fifth to seventh year girls."

"Alright…" Ron said, pretending to think thing over. " Well, that does narrow it down to THREE HUNDRED!"

Harry just chortled. "Well, we'll soon determine who she is…"

"If she was blonde-"

"Yeah, she'd be easier to find…"

"SEE? Even you know that it's almost impossible to know who she really is!" Ron said, hoping that Harry would just drop the idea off.

"There's no harm in trying… I guess." Harry smiled. "Perhaps, she was the only one who had a silver rose. Everybody else had a green one on a silver stem!"

Ron shook his head, "I don't Harry…" After saying this, the bell rang.

"We better get going. Our Charms will be starting in a few minutes."

"Ron, do you think maybe she's looking for me, too?" Harry asked. It seemed like he didn't hear what Ron had just said about Charms.

"Maybe…" Ron said absent-mindedly. He couldn't find his overdue Charms Homework.

After their classes that day, he decided to take a stroll by the Black Lake. Quidditch practices were soon coming, and his free times would be well-spent again.

Hermione approached Harry upon seeing him by the lakeside.

"Harry-"

"Hey Hermione!" Harry greeted, cutting her short.

"I have to tell you something." Hermione continued as she at down beside him.

"I have a lot to tell you, too." He smiled.

Her heart started to race, "You go first."

"No, you start."

"I insist, Harry."

He gave in, "Alright, alright." He paused and took a deep breath. "There was this girl that I met during the Dance last year. I already told Ron about this. I need your help. I have to know who she is."

Her heart sank, "Uh, yeah…sure." Her gaze didn't meet his. She remained looking at the serene waters.

He smiled broadly. "What were you going to tell me?"

She shook her head and forced a smile across her face. "Nothing… it slipped out my mind." She chuckled. "I'll tell you when I remember."

He sensed the uneasiness in her, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… just a bit tired." She breathed in, "Oh. And I actually need your help for the Potions research… Are you through with it?"

"Oh, that! Actually, I haven't lifted my fingers to write anything about it yet." He stood up, "Library it is, then!" He laughed, and took her by the hand… just like the old times.

Months have passed, and the Quidditch season had gone by. The Cup was bagged by Gryffindor.

Harry looked at his trophy, within the glass frame, beside his father's.

"There it is, Harry!" Hermione said, hugging her best friend. "You're such a great team captain!"

He gave Ginny and Ron a hi-five for doing a great job.

"Malfoy's team was ganging up you earlier! It was great how you pulled it off! Is your arm still sore, though?" Ginny asked with concern.

"No, it actually feels better now." He smiled, but this faded almost instantly. "I left my broom by the Quidditch field entrance! I'll meet you all in a while." He set off.

Running hurriedly past everyone, he still had to stop a few times to thank those who were congratulating him.

"Excuse me… please- I'm sorry- oh, my- excuse- Oh, I'm sorry…" He said before he bent lower to pick up the books of the student whom he hit.

"Thank you…" She said softly.

_Familiar Voice…_ he thought. Just then, his eyes fell on the pressed rose that fell off from her book. He picked it and handed it over to her. Silver.

"Sly-"

"You were amazing up there, Harry. Congratulations." She smiled that sweet and familiar smile. She stood up when someone repeatedly said her name to catch her attention.

"Wait," he said, getting on his feet again.

"Pansy, hurry up!" Yes, her name… "Pansy!" Draco repeated, his temper worse than the usual.

"I have to go… thanks and congratulations again…"

For once, he was kept hanging. Was she… could she be the masked unknown?

"Harry!" He turned to face whoever called on him.

"Hey, Luna!" He beamed, brushing his thoughts aside. "How has everything been?"

"Pretty awesome,. And uh, here's your broom. I saw it by the Field entrance." she replied. "You were such a seeker, swerving air lanes with the youngest and most arrogant Malfoy."

Harry gave a chuckle. "Thanks. Just got lucky, I suppose."

"Harry Potter," one of the Creevey brothers said, holding the camera right into Harry's face. "May I?"

Harry smiled, and the flash of white light temporarily blinded him. When everyhitng else was cleared up, he saw, from where he stood, she was smiling at him.

"Harry, let's go!" Luna said, still holding onto the broom that Harry left. "The whole of Gryffindor is waiting for the Team Captain!" They made their way to the common room.

Loud cheers, victorious cries, hugs and words of congratulations overwhelmed him. He was happy, he knew. But at the back of his mind, he was even happier for having met her… again.


	3. Whatever It Takes

Chapter 2:

Chapter 2:

Whatever It Takes

Unexpectedly, the Yule ball wasn't called off .everyone was expecting it to be, but McGonagall said that it would be a waste of effort if they threw the preparations away and pretended that there never was.

And when the night came, before everyone else had gone to the Great Hall for the Yule Ball, Hermione approached Harry.

"I have something important to tell you."

"Then you'll call me off again?" Harry teased.

She was serious and sad… he noticed. "No, I wont," she said shortly.

"Hermione," he held her by the arm when she turned on back on him. "Tell me now."

"No… I'll tell you later. I promise." He loosened his grip and she made her way out.

He was deeply disturbed on how his best friend was acting towards him… and he didn't even know why she was like this.

"Ron, have you noticed anything with Hermione lately?"

"She's been very quiet for the past few days, but aside from that… well then, no."

"Did she tell you about this person whom she thinks she… likes?"

"Awkward…" Ron commented, "and no. She hadn't told me anything yet."

Uncertainty.

"Ron, I have a feeling that you know," said Harry.

"Well, wrong vibes, then, Harry. I really don't." Ron smiled, fixing his necktie.

After preparing for the Yule ball, they both headed to the Great hall and waited for Hermione and Ginny.

"For a moment, I thought he'd tell me that it was I whom he was speaking well of." Hermione said softly, "But it turned out he was her…"

"Pansy, that's who you mean, right?"

"He told you, too?"

"Yeah, and I felt the same way that you are feeling right now."

"I don't know why this is how I'm reacting to it. I'm his best friend… nothing more."

"Did you tell him yet?"

"I'm about to… and I am scared."

"It's typical to be…" Ginny comforted her.

After the conversation, they went to the Great Hall and joined everybody else.

At around quarter to ten, the traditional dance was performed… wherein they had to switch partners. Harry got hold of Pansy's hand and smiled.

"I'd like to dance with you later, would that be okay?" He asked, giving her the golden rose on the red stem.

"Where did you-?"

"I had it made…"

She took it and he watched her hand slipped away from his. "Outside, half-past eleven," He smiled.

She nodded, gesturing that she'd understood.

While everybody else were listening to the songs as it played loud, Harry decided to go to he open space… by the Black Lake, once more. He sat on one of the rocks by the lake. He was apprehensive and anxious. Hermione was hardy talking to him… and Ginny, too. Ron on the other hand was somewhere else with Lavender.

As he was thinking things over, he heard footsteps drawing nearer. He looked up and saw Hermione standing a few feet across him.

He stood up, "Are you alright?"

She said nothing, but she walked briskly towards him and held him in a tight embrace. All this time, she thought he felt something for her, too. All the while, it was just because he cared, nothing more.

He hardly understood what was going on.

"Harry…" her voice was weak and sad.

"Hermione… what is going on?"

"She pulled back and took a step away from him… "Harry… I'm sorry it had to be… you…" Tears fell off from her hazel brown eyes and she started running away from him.

"Wait," he exclaimed, but she did not listen. He ran after her and held her by the hand.

She refused to look at him.

"Hey, hey," he whispered, wiping her tears away… "Look at me."

"She looked up and met his gaze.

"It's alright, I understand." He embraced her.

"So… you're not angry?"

"No… just surprised." He said reassuringly.

She did not say anything… she was just happy this was how it came about.


	4. Fall For You

Chapter 3:

Chapter 3:

Fall for You

He patiently waited for her to arrive and hoped that she did not forget. On the near-end of the lake, she stood; her features clear under the moonlight.

"I never really thought of it this way…" She smiled, walking towards him.

"You look wonderful," He said. Slowly, the music went on a slower pace. He took her hands into his and danced simultaneously with everybody else… only, they were somewhere else.

"After all this time…

I never thought we'd be here…

I never thought we'd be here…

When my love for you was blind…"

"Harry," she whispered before he brought his lips unto hers. Swaying with the melody, hearts beating as one, the snow covered ground served as their dance floor. Everything seemed so perfect… so unbelievable. They both did not care how many people would see… It was too real to be kept, yet too risky to be spoken of.

"But I couldn't make you see it…

I couldn't make you see it...

That I love you more than you'll ever know…"

"Just between you and me?" She asked.

He just smiled. The music came to an end and he still was not letting go of her hands. She laughed sweetly and leaned on him. He started singing, "So breathe in so deep, breathe me in… I'm yours to keep. And hold on to your words and remember me tonight when you're asleep… Because tonight will be the night that I would fall for you… over again…"

Sweet smiles, sweet kisses, unending melodies, meaningful words… a perfect night.

Unlike most of the fairytales, they did not live happily ever after. Lucius head from Draco about Harry and Pansy's relationship. With the fear of losing the heir of Parkinson, Lucius announced Draco's engagement with Pansy a few weeks before graduation.

And yet, despite the unhappy ending, Harry and Pansy shared the happiness that no other fairytale princess could feel. They still won the battle; they just did not claim their victory.

**-End-**


End file.
